Retaguardia
by Liss83
Summary: Steve ama a Danno. Danno ama a Steve


Por alguna no podía evitarlo. Él siempre había sido un hombre racional. Se caracterizaba por jamás dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Entonces ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Hacia un par de semanas que simplemente no podía más. Sentía que en cualquier momento todo se iría al traste y el terminaría haciendo una estupidez. Así que no entendía porque sus piernas se negaban a ponerse en funcionamiento y se largaba de una vez por todas, y cabe aclarar que irse era la acción más lógica que debía hacer. La cortina de la ducha se corrió y un Danny completamente mojado salió de la ducha

\- ¿Qué haces ahí, animal? – dijo el rubio – ¿nunca has escuchado hablar sobre algo llamado privacidad?

\- Yo… – dijo Steve mirando de reojo la toalla que Danny tenia ceñida a la cintura y le llegaba hasta los muslos

\- Si, tú… – dijo Danny –. Demonios – dijo cuándo se le cayó la ropa que tenía entre las mano y se agacho a recogerla, dándole a Steve una vista perfecta de sus piernas…

\- ¿te depilas? – dijo Steve sorprendido y Danny se levantó de un salto

\- ¿Me estabas mirando las piernas? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Claro que no – dijo Steve – tienes unas piernas feas

\- ¿Cómo sabes que son feas si no me las haz mirado? – dijo Danny cruzando los brazos

\- Sal de ahí – dijo Steve nervioso – tengo que bañarme

\- Entonces quítate del camino para que pase – dijo Danny y salió del lugar mientras Steve entraba a darse un baño totalmente helada

Los sospechosos se habían separado, así que Chin y Kono habían ido tras uno de ellos mientras Steve y Danny tras el otro. Estaban agazapados en una montaña de tierra y Danny había encontrado un cable, así que se levantó tomándolo dispuesto a saber a donde los conducía. Steve iba unos pasos detrás de él, así que vio perfectamente cuando la camisa del detective se salió de su lugar y con la ayuda del viento se levantó un poco mostrando parte de su espalda, a la cual le seguía su trasero marcado por los pantalones entallados.

\- Steve – dijo con algo de impaciencia – no es hora para que te pongas a pensar si esta mañana hiciste las mil lagartijas diarias o novecientas noventa y nueve

\- No estaba… – protesto en voz baja

\- Cuida mi retaguardia – dijo Danny saliendo de su escondite a toda prisa

\- ¡Qué más quisiera! – dijo Steve para luego concentrarse en lo que Chin decía por el intercomunicador

Ya habían pasado varios días, y Steve hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano en concentrarse en algo que no fuese su rubio compañero, sin embargo el caso actual los había obligado ir a la correccional de menores. Steve le pidió al director que hiciera formar a todos los internos en el patio para que se le tomasen las huellas de sus pies. Danny era quien estaba en esta tarea, cuando termino, vario chicos lo rodearon antes de que alguien reaccionara

\- Okey – dijo Danny molesto – quiero saber quién fue

\- Retrocedan, retrocedan – dijo Steve abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre – ¿Qué pasa, Danno?

\- ¿Quién fue? – dijo Danny – ¿quién me toco?

\- Debería vestir más masculino, oficial, – dijo un chico sonriendo – si no quiere ser tratado como una cualquiera

\- Con semejante… – dijo otro chico sonriendo desde el otro lado

\- ¡Y vaya que lo sabe mover! – dijo un tercero más lejos

\- ¿Qué dijiste, idiota? – dijo Steve molesto

\- Chicos – dijo sonriendo el segundo chico – ya sabemos de quien es todo… esto – dijo mirando lascivamente a Danny – ¿no invitas un poquito? Prometemos tratarlo como la diosa que es – grito y todos los internos lanzaron carcajadas

\- ¿Diosa, eh? – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Debe saberse el Kama Sutra al derecho y al revés – dijo el chico lanzándole un beso a Danny y todos rieron

\- Steve – dijo Danny – vámonos

\- Deja que él se adelante – dijo un chico más alto que Steve y bastante robusto que se abrió paso entre todos – mientras nosotros conversamos un rato, ricura

\- Discúlpate en este momento con el oficial – le exigió Steve

\- ¿Y si no me da la gana? – dijo el chico – ¿Qué me vas hacer?

\- Ayudarte a que lo hagas – dijo Steve dándole de forma sorpresiva una patada en el rostro y otra en el vientre por lo que este cayo de espalda sin que nadie lograse reaccionar antes que Steve se lanzara sobre él y le hiciera una llave en el cuello con sus brazos

\- Lo vas a matar – dijo Danny nervioso – suéltalo

\- Te dije que te disculparas con el oficial – exigió Steve ignorando a Danny

\- Steve – suplicaba Danny – suéltalo

\- Discúlpate – exigió Steve y el chico murmuro algo – no te escucho. Discúlpate

\- Lo siento, oficial – dijo el chico con un hilo de voz y Steve lo soltó poniéndose de pie

\- Vamos Steve – dijo Danny empujándolo suavemente

Una vez estuvieron fuera, Steve descargo su furia en la rueda del Camaro

\- ¡Basta animal! – grito Danny tratando de detenerlo – ¡es mi auto el que estas pateando!

\- ¡No volverás a venir! – grito Steve – ¡y es mi última palabra!

\- ¿Estás loco? – dijo Danny molesto – ¡tengo que trabajar!

\- Dije que no, Danno, y súbete ya – ordeno subiendo al auto – Danny… – por lo que no le quedo más remedio a Danny que subir pero se negó a hablarle al Marine el resto del día

Dos días después Danny estaba cocinando cuando Steve entro y lo primero que vio fue al pequeño rubio balanceando sus caderas al ritmo de la música que escuchaba por su auricular

\- ¿Y te gusta lo que ves? – dijo Danny sin girarse logrando que todo el color se fuera del rostro del comandante – ¿estás seguro que no quieres tocarlo? Puede ser falso

\- Yo… – dijo Steve – bueno…

\- Atrévete – dijo Danny –. Esas oportunidades no se presentan todos los días – Steve se acarició el cabello nervioso – vamos hazlo y dime que se siente

\- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo Steve acercándose temeroso

\- ¿lo quieres o no? – dijo Danny y Steve no pudo más y cedió ante la tentación que llevaba años resistiendo, suavemente puso la mano sobre el trasero de Danny

\- ¿Qué…? – dijo Danny girándose sorpresivamente entonces Steve lo vio y se lanzó al suelo

\- Lo siento – dijo el marine rojo como un tomate – me tropecé en la silla

\- No pasa nada campeón – dijo Danny por su manos libre mirando molesto a su amigo – tu tío Steve se tropezó al entrar en la cocina – escucho un momento –. Si, está bien. Tranquilo yo le digo. Diviértete con los delfines. Danno te ama – y colgó

\- ¿Era Charlie? – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie – ¿Cómo está?

\- Bien. Te manda un beso – dijo Danny – ¿Qué te paso? ¿por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?

\- Lo siento – dijo Steve tímidamente – ¿Ya va estar la comida?

\- Si – dijo Danny – lávate las manos y pon la mesa

"Eso era el colmo" pensó días después Steve viendo como Danny estaba de rodillas en su oficina con medio cuerpo bajo su escritorio, las caderas levantadas y de espalda a la puerta. Steve tenía una imperiosa necesidad de ir y abrazar a su compañero para arrastrarlo a la casa, más específicamente a la cama de su habitación y no dejarlo salir en todo el fin de semana, pero su lado racional le dijo que lo único que lograría con eso sería un derechazo del rubio, así que mejor opto por salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible

\- Espera – dijo Danny levantándose – ¿ya nos vamos? ¡Steve, espera! ¡Steve! – y corrió tras él hasta el estacionamiento – Maldito troglodita ¿me ibas a dejar? – dijo Danny subiendo al auto, por lo que al Marine no le quedo más alternativa que aguantarse hasta llegar al baño de su casa – ¿me estas escuchando?

\- Si, Danny – dijo Steve – te estoy escuchando. Es imposible no hacerlo si nunca te callas

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Danny molesto – hace días que estas raro

\- ¿Sabes qué? – dijo Steve frenando de golpe – vete solo. Adiós – y sin más se bajó y se alejó a toda prisa

\- ¡Pues gracias por dejarme conducir mi auto! – grito Danny desde dentro – ¡muy considerado de tu parte!

Esa noche Steve llego de madrugada a la casa. No se sorprendió de que todo estuviese a oscuras. Ese fin de semana Danny no tenía a los niños, por lo que este debería estar durmiendo, así que entro lo silenciosamente que pudo y se dirigió a las escaleras, cuando de pronto las luces de la sala se encendieron sorprendiéndolo

\- Muy bien, basta de juegos – dijo Danny cruzando los brazos – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estabas hasta esta hora?

\- Ese no es tu problema – dijo Steve siguiendo su camino

\- ¿Qué no es mi problema? – dijo Danny sorprendido – llevas días totalmente raro. Te distraes durante un allanamiento, te peleas con unos niños, te caes sin más, ¿Y dices que no te pasa nada? ¿Ya no confías en mí? Sabes que yo siempre te cubriré la retaguardia, solo dímelo, ¿sí? Sea lo que sea, animal, lo resolveremos juntos.

\- Quiero que te vayas de mi casa – dijo Steve sorpresivamente deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Danny atónito

\- Lo que escuchaste – dijo – Quiero que te vayas de mi casa. Ahora. Catherine… – dijo Steve

\- ¡Claro – dijo Danny con la voz quebrada – Catherine!

\- Ella llega en unos días… – dijo Steve triste

\- ¿Volviste con ella después que te abandono en manos enemigas? – grito Danny – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? ¡No te ama! ¡Nunca lo hizo! ¿Qué no lo ves? – Steve no dijo nada – Entiendo – dijo Danny con la voz temblorosa y sonriendo para evitar que sus lágrimas cayesen – No tienes nada que explicarme, es tu casa. Es tu vida – dijo Danny y Steve siguió su camino – ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil de confundirlo todo? – dijo Danny sentándose en un escalón después que Steve enfilara a su recamara – ¿Cómo pude creer que su miradas eran… otra cosa? ¿cómo puedo competir contra ella? Yo solo sirvo para dejar, atrás en la retaguardia, abandonado – fue entonces que dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente. Estuvo un rato en silencio, luego sintiendo que le faltaba el aire se puso de pie dispuesto a meter sus cosas en lo primero que encontrase y salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Al día siguiente presentaría su renuncia irrevocable a Cinco Cero. Al girarse vio a Steve sentado en el último escalón apoyado en la pared

\- ¿Cómo pude lastimarte así? ¿Cómo pude mentirte mirándote a la cara? – dijo Steve con los ojos rojos y la voz quebrada – Catherine no va volver jamás porque la eche, y así volviera, no la quiero en mi vida. Te quiero a ti, pero creí que nunca me verías de esa manera y antes de que me odies por amarte como un maldito loco, preferí herirte. ¿Qué clase de amor es este, si lastimo a quien más amo en la vida? ¡Por quien lo dejaría todo! ¡Perdone Danno! – suplico arrastrándose hasta él y abrazándose a sus piernas – mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti

Danny solo cerro lo ojos llorando en silencio.

El siguiente viernes, Grace y Charlie abrazaban a su padre cuando fue a recogerlos del colegio, luego los llevo a comer algo al puesto de Kamekona y dar una vuelta en la playa

\- ¿Danno, estás todo bien? – dijo Grace

\- Estas raro – dijo Charlie

\- ¿te peléate con el tío Steve? – dijo Grace preocupada

\- Niños… – dijo Danny – necesitamos hablar sobre su tío Steve

\- ¿Ya no lo volvernos a ver? – dijo Charlie con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿A quién no volverán a ver? – dijo Steve llegando con una sonrisa

\- ¡Tío! – dijeron ambos chicos al unísono y corrieron hacia él para abrazarlo

\- Hey grumetes – dijo Steve – ¿listos para pasar el mejor fin de semanas de sus vidas? Bueno, al menos hasta que llegue el próximo fin de semana

\- ¡Si! – gritaron ambos chicos

\- Antes debemos hablar – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Danno… – dijo Steve

\- Verán chicos – dijo Danny –, ustedes saben que ame mucho a su madre, pero… lo nuestro no funciono, y bueno yo…

\- ¿Te vas a divorciar del tío Steve también? – dijo Charlie con lágrimas en los ojos y Danny miro Steve sorprendido

\- Yo… – dijo Danny nervioso

\- No te vayas, tío – dijo Charlie abrazándose a Steve – no nos dejes – Danny miro a Grace

\- Charlie – dijo la chica sonriendo – creo que es todo lo contrario. Creo que lo que Danno intenta decirte es que a partir de ahora Steve ya no es nuestro tío

\- ¿Ya no? – dijo el niño más triste

\- Ahora es nuestro papá también – dijo Grace sonriendo

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Charlie sonriendo

\- ¿No les molesta? – dijo Steve intrigado

\- Siempre te hemos visto así – dijo Grace –. Tío, tú siempre serás nuestro otro papá, incluso más que Stand, aunque lo queramos, nunca será como tú

Ambos niños se abrazaron al Marine mientras Steve y Danny se miraban en silencio. Por fin todo estaba en su lugar. Conversaron un rato y luego Grace y Charlie fueron a ayudarle a Kamekona a servir unos sandwichs

\- Vamos, hazlo – dijo Danny sonriendo, mirando a sus hijos mientras se ponía de pie

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie con la miras fija en los chicos

\- Lo que llevas cinco años deseando – dijo Danny sonriendo sin desprender la vista de sus hijos

\- ¿no sé de qué hablas? – dijo Steve sin dejar de sonreír

\- Ultima oportunidad – dijo Danny

\- Adoro lo duras que son – dijo Steve apretándole un glúteo mientras también miraba a los niños. Ambos se miraron a los ojos mutuamente y Danny lo beso con todo el amor que por años había guardado solo para su Neandertal


End file.
